


I'm Coming Home To You

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: After being presumed dead for just over a year Gabe finds himself thumbing a lift with a familiar pairing and finally making his way to the only home he cares about.





	I'm Coming Home To You

It was a long story. Well, he could give them the cliffnotes version which was ‘faked own death by jumping into a parallel universe, got stuck there due to injury because jumped too late, got back, extreme lack of mojo, hitchhiking ever since.’ But where was the fun in the quick version. Gabriel had been sitting on a bench in the rain at the side of the road, more than a little pissed, when a familiar motor vehicle slowed to a stop a few feet away, the driver and passenger obviously having some sort of argument about the figure now illuminated by the headlights. Taking his chance, the former trickster jogged over and tugged the rear door open, slipping inside onto the comfy leather seat. “You boys going my way?” he asked with a grin as he spread his arms out across the back of the seat. 

“Yeah, it’s definitely him. The asshole is dripping all over the leather.” Dean growled, his precious car more important to him than how the hell Gabriel managed to show up. Sam, however, wasn’t distracted by the drips of water falling softly on the leather upholstery and before he allowed Dean to set off he demanded answers, some of which he actually got. 

They were an eight-hour drive from the bunker and Sam toyed with the idea of calling you, letting you know they were bringing a stray home, knowing how much you’d missed the irritating douche sitting behind him with his knees in the back of his seat, but each time he tried to type a message it didn’t feel right. ‘Hey, Gabe’s not dead’ seemed a little flippant after all the grieving you’d done and he decided the best course would be to let Gabriel explain himself, that way he would be the target of your rage and not Sam. Exchanging the occasional look with his brother they listened to the, possibly exaggerated, tale Gabe was spinning about his epic escape and by the time he had finished it was agreed they needed a pit stop, if only to stretch their legs. 

After liberating some chocolate muffins from the gas station store Gabe was once again confined to the back seat of the Impala twiddling his thumbs in his lap. Was this how ‘real life’ worked? It was ridiculously slow! How the hell did anyone get anything done? And just sitting here listening to Tweedledum and dumbers taste in music was mind-numbing. Looking out of the window he watched the landscape flying by, a genuine smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Sitting in the passenger seat the music thrummed low over the sound of the engine and the gentle snoring from the younger Winchester ensconced in the back seat. Leaning over, ignoring the glare he received from Dean, his fingertips rolled the volume up a little as the dulcet tones of Lynyrd Skynyrd filled the car and he bobbed his head in time to the music. Taking out his phone he took a quick video of him pulling that face he knew made your face light up in a smile. Damn, how he loved that smile. He loved all your smiles but the ones he caused had a special place in his heart. It was that smile of yours that had caught his attention the first time you had met and your laughter had drawn him further in. You always seemed to appreciate his humour, understood that it was a defense but only called him on it if he went too far. He’d never had someone really understand him the way you did and he found himself hanging around with you more and more. 

The Impala pulled into a local McDonalds, much to Gabriel's impatience, and as Dean placed the order Gabe felt his nerves begin to grow and a tumbling sensation in his stomach. Passing the food back to Sam, who began to pull things out of bags and repack them, Dean looked over at their hitchhiker and frowned. “So where were you trying to get to? Why not just call Cas?”

“Not that simple bucko. I am so far under the radar right now which is right where I want to be. No powers, remember. I don’t want my voice coming in loud and clear on angel fm, there’s still plenty of my brothers and sisters seriously pissed at me.” Taking the bags from Sam with yours and Deans name now written on them he decided to let you know food was on its way and took a quick pic before sending it to you. 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked cautiously. He was kinda used to weird but this taking photos of food was odd, even for an angel. 

“It’s for my Instagram account.” Gabe shot back and Sam decided that was a rabbit hole he didn’t want to be going down. The smell of fast food filled the air and the realisation they were about thirty minutes at most away from you had him fighting to keep still. Tapping his fingers and bouncing his leg had already incurred the wrath of the elder Winchester and he didn’t want to get kicked out of the car before he got to you. Not when he was so close.

He hadn’t wanted to get involved, figured the ending was already written, but when it came down to it he had gone up against his brother. He had done that for you. The memory of the night he had decided to do it crossed his mind. You’d been holed up in some cheap motel, sprawled out on the bed watching some old movie together and throwing popcorn at each other. As the movie went on you had rested your head in his lap and by the time the credits were rolling the gentle rise and fall of your shoulders told him you were asleep. Looking down at you he wondered at how peaceful and innocent you looked. Brushing the hair from your face he felt deep down in his soul that he was in love with you and he spent the night just looking at you, memorising every detail from your eyelashes to your lips. By the time the sun came up, he knew he was going to bat for Team Winchester, that he would do anything to keep you safe, even if you had totally friend-zoned him.

The memory made him giddy, a goofy smile spreading across his face. He couldn’t even begin to put into words how much he had missed you, how he longed to just sit next to you and talk about everything and nothing. Taking out his phone once more he looked at the only contact he had in there, tenderly caressing the number on his screen. He couldn’t wait to tell you he was okay, that he was coming to see you and so he pressed send and grinned to himself as the video he knew would make you smile winged its way to your phone. Feeling how close he was to actually seeing you, hearing your voice again made him nervous, excited and somehow at peace all at the same time. He was coming home to you and everything he had gone through was totally worth it.


End file.
